overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Goblin Troop
Goblin Troop (ゴブリン軍団) is a group of summoned goblins that are loyal to Enri Emmot. The first summon is called the Goblin Troop, summoned by Enri after Ainz Ooal Gown saved Carne Village. They later merged with the second summon called the Goblin Army, an army of goblins that was summoned to fight against the Crown Prince Barbro's Army during the attack of Carne Village. Appearance The Goblins have their own distinguishing appearance and gears befitting their class. While each class has distinctive gear compared to the others, even those within the same class can possess gears that are different to some degree. Personality The Goblins are both disciplined and professional in their duties, acting like trained soldiers. While they are always ready for battle, they are still friendly and willing to be diplomatic to avoid a fight which may caused unnecessary bloodshed. The one thing they all share in common is their complete loyalty to their summoner. Background The Goblin Troop was created from the magical item, Horn of the Goblin General. This is a low level magical item from YGGDRASIL that would be used by low level players to create the Goblin Troop as a fighting force. Ainz gave this two horns to Enri, seeing as the item was far too weak to be of any use to him. The second group known as the Goblin Army was summoned by Enri when faced with impending doom at the hands of the Crown Prince's Army. Chronology The Undead King Arc During the attack on Carne Village, Ainz Ooal Gown rescued Enri Emmot and her sister Nemu Emmot from being slaughtered. Ainz then gives the two sisters the magical item "Horn of the Goblin General". Since it was a weak, low level item that he no longer had any use for, he decides that it could still be used to protect the two sisters from any additional danger. The Dark Warrior Arc While Ainz is in his adventurer persona Momon, he arrives at the village edge of Carne, along with Narberal Gamma and the Swords of Darkness who are escorting Nfirea Bareare. They get stopped by the Goblins who, after being summoned, have taken on the job of guarding and patrolling the village. They have also begun helping out in the fields and instructing the villagers on how to defend themselves. Normally demi-humans like goblins would find it difficult to be accepted by humans, but seeing as the village was recently attacked by other humans, and the goblins came from an item given to them from their savior Ainz, the village has readily accepted them into their midst. The Two Leaders Arc Members of the Goblin Troop are seen assisting the villagers with various duties throughout the village and have firmly entrenched themselves as a significant presence that helps protect and develop the village. Three members of the troop protect Enri in her excursion into the Great Forest of Tob to collect herbs to sell in E-Rantel while a great majority of troop delve deeper into the forest to determine a disturbance. After an encounter with a magical beast and retrieving a survivor of a foreign goblin tribe, they return to the village. Three members of the troop accompany Enri in her travel to and back from E-Rantel, albeit avoiding to enter the fortress city. The remaining members of the troop assist in the capture of straggling Ogres and Goblins from the displaced tribes within Tob and move to solidify the defense of the village in preparation for an anticipated encounter with more magical beasts. Upon the eve of assault, the troop actively demonstrate their skills in the defense of the village under the orders of the new village chief, Enri. They claim victory after fierce combat with the assaulting forces of magical beasts, goblins, ogres and trolls that were dispatched by the Serpent of the West. The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc When a detachment of the Kingdom's army under command of Prince Barbro attacked Carne Village, Enri uses the second horn and manage to summon 5,000 powerful goblins due to her level up in class commander. This newly summoned army, defeated the First Prince's army, forcing his army to run away from the battlefield, while Lupusregina Beta track them down and wipe out the rest of the soldiers of the remnant army and their commander without anybody knowing. The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc During a meeting between Ainz Ooal Gown and Guildmaster Pluton Ainzach, Ainz confirmed that the goblins from Carne Village are under his protection. He also notified Ainzach that a group of said goblins would be visiting E-Rantel and requested that they be shown courtesy. The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc A troop of goblins were seem marching in the streets of E-Rantel, astonishing the visiting Holy Kingdom emissaries. Abilities and Powers First Summons The Goblin Troop consists of 19 goblins who are completely loyal to their summoner Enri. Their relationship is even closer than the one shared between Ainz and the Guardians of Nazarick. Their combat ability can be considered equal to professional soldiers. The troop setup is as following: * 12 Goblin Soldiers at level 8: Kaijali, Kuunel, Paipo, Gokou, Unlai * 2 Goblin Wolf Riders at level 10: Kyumei and Chosuke * 2 Goblin Archers at level 10: Shuringan and Gurindai * 1 Goblin Cleric at level 10: Cona * 1 Goblin Mage at level 10: Dyno * 1 Goblin Leader at level 12: Jugem Second Summons At a later time, Enri summoned another army consisting of 5000 goblins, which included Hoplites as the core troops, goblin beast riders, goblin paladins on white wolves, goblin longbows, goblin magic support squad, goblin magic artillery squad, goblin medic squad, goblin musician squad, goblin assassination squad, 13 goblin red cap honor guards and a goblin tactician commander dressed as Zhu Ge Liang. The Goblin Army is a force to be reckoned with, unlike its previous incarnation, being the Goblin Troop which is composed of nineteen goblins, this force of summons is composed of five thousand strong, fully equipped with the best weaponry and equipment. The hierarchy of the Goblin Army is relatively straightforward. The goblins summoned by her see Enri Emmot as their overall master and commander. The management of the army is handled by the Goblin Strategist, and beneath him are separate leaders of the various corps and squads each with its own specialty the army. The army is composed as following: * Goblin Rear Echelon Support Unit * Goblin Medical Corps * Goblin Heavy Infantry Corps * Goblin Paladin-Knight Squad * Goblin Beast Rider Corps * Goblin Longbowman Corps * Goblin Magic Support Corps * Goblin Magic Bombardment Squad * Goblin Assassin Squad * Goblin Bodyguards: Thirteen Redcap goblins that serve as Enri's bodyguards. * Goblin Musician Corps Relationships Enri Emmot The Goblins' loyalty to Enri is similar to the relationship Ainz Ooal Gown has with the NPCs of Nazarick, but more cordial and professional. Nemu Emmot The Goblins display a more tender yet also more mischievous relationship with Nemu as opposed to how they treat their summoner, Enri. They treat Nemu as an equal importance to their trust of Nfirea. Nfirea Bareare The Goblin Troop trusts Nfirea, and knows that he harbors feelings with Enri. They are supportive and believe that he can offer her happiness and sometimes assist in making Enri reciprocate those feelings. Lupusregina Beta The goblins are all wary of the maid, because they can instinctively sense the danger she represents. Trivia * The Goblins are unable to learn how to cook or identify herbs no matter how hard they try to. * Enri named each of the goblins after characters from a fairy tale, about Jugem Jugem, a goblin ranger who battled alongside knights. * Since the summoned Goblins appear to have become permanent living beings, it is unknown if they can become stronger or not. Their levels when they were first summoned were between 8-12 but the maximum level for Goblins is level 50. * The names of the goblins come from a Japanese folktale, Jugemu. Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Characters Category:Demi-Humans Category:Goblins Category:Summons Category:Goblin Army Category:Nazarick